Disney High
by starjewelxoxo
Summary: Amirah's point of view during her time at Disney High, one of the coolest schools in the city. Rated T for a bit of language.
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone except Amirah and the character Ramadan.**

Chapter 1

I was really excited. I was finally going to be a student my all-time favourite school; Disney High!

Oh, crud. I haven't introduced myself! My name is Amirah. I'm sixteen years old and I really enjoy writing stories (except I don't like telling them to anyone).

Now, back to my day. After I had gotten information on where to go for my first class (which was Biology), I followed them.

When I got into class, the first person I saw was Ariel. She was my number one BFF.

"Ariel!" I exclaimed. "You got accepted!"

"Yup, I sure did", she said, grinning.

As I dropped my bottom on the floor next to Ariel, I asked her, "Who's our teacher for Biology?"

Ariel lowered her eyes. "Ms. Ursula from our old school".

Dangit! Ms. Ursula was one of my least favourite teachers. She was kind of mean to people and looked really hideous with light purple skin and white hair that stuck up high in the air. I guess she used hair gel to raise her hair up. She also wore a long black dress that made her look like Ursula from The Little Mermaid. Maybe she _WAS_.

"Oh. Ok. Let's listen to her now". I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail, since that was the quickest hairstyle for me.

Ms. Ursula wrote a question on the board. It read, "Up to how much energy can a lightning bolt have?"

Ooh! That was pretty easy! I raised my hand.

"Aminah?" she asked.

"Um, it's 'Amirah', Ms. Ursula".

"Oh, okay. Amirah?" she said. I thought I could hear a smug tone in her voice.

"A lightning bolt can contain up to one billion volts".

I'm sure the whole class was awed, because they all said, "Whoa".

Ms. Ursula nodded. "Correct". I thought there was a dry tone in her voice.

The class dragged on for what seemed like FOREVER.


	2. New Friends!

Chapter 2

"Disney High is SOOO cool!" Ariel exclaimed. "You get to meet new teachers, do new things, and even taste new food!"

I rolled my eyes. "I think the food will be just like at our old school."

"Oh, shut up, Amirah, don't be too picky". It was my BFF's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just see what our food turns out out to be", I replied.

* * *

Ariel and I got served our lunch a few minutes later.

"Ew!" Ariel exclaimed when she bit into her mince savoury. "Who made this?"

"I don't know", I replied, looking at my sandwich in disgust.

Ariel looked a little embarrassed. "I guess you were right about the food being lame". She stared at her savoury blankly.

Just then a tall, muscly guy followed by three adoring blonde-haired girls stood at our table. "Hey, hotties. My name's Gaston, but you can call me G". He grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth.

Ariel and I both rolled our eyes.

"Hi, my name's Amirah, but you can call me Amirah", I said sarcastically.

The tables around us burst out laughing.

Gaston blushed. "I better go to the bathroom now". Then he rushed off with the three girls behind him.

As I looked around, I caught sight of a teenage boy winking at me. Weird. What did that _mean_?

Then I realized that I had some food to throw away. "C'mon, Ariel. We have some things to do".

Carrying our two plates of food, I rushed outside, with Ariel in hot pursuit. I was _very _hungry, but I didn't want to risk my life by eating slop.

* * *

"Man, I _wish_ that Gaston would shut up bragging about himself to us", I said, while braiding my hair.

My new group of friends, Jasmine, Aurora, Belle and Esmeralda, were sitting on the grass (with Ariel, of course. I would _never_ leave out my BFF).

"Well, that bragging got worse", said Jasmine, adjusting her headband until it was at a comfortable place.

I stopped braiding, letting my hair cascade down my front. "What did he do?"

"He kept bragging about why he should be the winner of that football captain contest", Esmeralda answered.

"And everyone who said it was impossible were beaten up by him and his friends, Jafar and Clayton", Aurora said.

"Whoa, that's rude", Belle remarked. She was, like Ariel and me, a new student.

"Totally", Ariel put in. "Totally."

Esmeralda looked at her watch. "Well, girls, it's almost time for torture class". By _torture_, she meant PE.

"Why PE?" Ariel and I asked at the same time.

"Because our teacher there is Mr. Frollo". Esmeralda made a disgusted face.

Crud! Mr. Frollo was _really _harsh at teaching people PE. He made them work so hard, that by the end of the lesson, you were practically unconscious.

"Better get ready for _torture_ class", I warned.


	3. Nothin' New

Chapter 3

PE was SOOO lame! I least I survived it. At least Mr. Frollo didn't make us do push-ups.

* * *

While I was at the library reading books to get information for my History project, Ariel sent me a text message on my iPhone.

Ariel: whatya doin?

I texted her back with a short message.

Amirah: hp research

Just as I was going back to my work, there was another text message from Ariel.

Ariel: drinks at my house?

I replied to her with this:

Amirah: maybe, but plz, can u stop talking? i hav work 2 do.

And Ariel didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the research.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I just heard of the greatest day of the school year; the prom!

There was just one problem; I hadn't found a good dress to wear! I had this gorgeous pink silk dress that had roses on it, but I couldn't remember where I put it. I also had this fake golden tiara with three "jewels" on it, but I couldn't find it either!

Ariel had already decided on what she was going to wear; a long light pink dress!

I HAD to find my dress (and my tiara) quick, because the prom was next week! AAAAGH!

* * *

While Ariel, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Belle! Aurora and I were playing a ball game called Poison, we were interrupted by Gaston, who snatched my ball from my hands and threw it away.

"So, who in here wants to be my date?" he asked with a flirty tone in his voice.

I stepped in.

"Give my ball back!" I shouted.

"Nuh-uh, princess, unless you want to be my date..." He stared straight into my eyes.

"Shut up! I'll never, ever be your date! Not in a millennium!" I retorted, then I ran off to the sick bay.

* * *

I lay on the bed, with a thick, warm blanket over my body. I wasn't really that sick, but I was soooo disgusted of Gaston that I had wanted to vomit.

There was no one in the sick bay with me; just me. I had asked the principal (a guy named Mickey Mouse) to let me walk to the library at lunch, so that I could take my mind off Gaston.


	4. Don't Trust Everyone You Meet

As soon as lunch came, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the school.

I hadn't even bothered to say anything to Ariel about my temporary departure, because I was too stressed out to do it.

* * *

I felt a lump form in my throat as I crossed the road. Where was I?

I looked around the rows of houses and buildings around me. None of them looked like a library.

As I reached the other side, I saw a tall, thin man standing beside me. And also, he was looking right into my eyes!

"M'name's Jafar. Wanna hang out?" he asked coolly, holding my hand. It felt surprisingly... warm.

I looked at my feet, deep in thought. Principal Mickey thought I was already at the library.

_But what's the harm of hanging out at this guy's house? _I thought. I was 16 years old, and I was old enough to drive a car, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Uh, I have to get to the library now," I babbled. "But yes."

* * *

I walked with Jafar to his house, which was surprisingly just a few blocks away from my house.

He unlocked the door and I was mesmerized by the furniture and the walls, which were a deep blue color.

Jafar snapped me out of my trance when he flicked open a can of Coke. "Want some?" he asked, handing me a can.

"Uh, ok." I was getting a bit nervous. For some reason Jafar's voice had gone a bit evil.

As I drank my Coke, I began to lose care. After I had drank it all up, Jafar and I had a pillow fight and a conversation, which was pretty fun.

An hour later, Jafar took me outside and drove me in his shiny red Ferrari. I had never even rode in one before!

I was having fun when suddenly, I noticed something terribly wrong. The Ferrari was right in front of another car!

"JAFAR!" I shouted, turning to him, but he had gone. How did he _do_ that?

I began to panic. My precious heart beat so fast it could have beaten the amount of times that a mouse's heart beats!

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, before I felt a huge pain on my body.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

"Amirah? Amirah!" I heard a familiar voice calling me.

My blackish-brown eyes fluttered open. I saw Ariel, her face looking extremely worried.

"Are you alright?" another voice asked. I couldn't turn my neck to see who it was, since it was broken.

"Thank goodness she didn't die!" a voice, which I recognized to be Jasmine's, said.

"Let's leave her so that she can rest," someone said.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump up and tell them not to, but I was too weak. WAAAY too weak!

Then, there was deathly silence.

In my mind, I shivered. What was going to happen to me now that I was vulnerable to anyone?

"Oh Amiiiiiraaaahhh," a voice said, softly.

I recognized this voice. It was someone who had betrayed me. Someone who had seemingly been my friend, but who had turned out to be my enemy.

Jafar!

"You!" I rasped, sitting up, despite the pain that I felt in my spine.

"Oh yes, it's me, darling. Now, perhaps, we can escape together?" Jafar said, with a velvety voice. He brushed a bony hand on my arm.

"No! Never!" I screamed.

"Amirah? Are you alright there?"

I pulled Jafar close to me.

"Listen, _traitor_, go away right now or I'll get the other people to come into the sick bay and deliver you to the _cops_," I warned.

Jafar glared at me. Then he sighed.

"Alright, darling-"

"And don't you ever call me 'darling' again!"

"Right." Jafar looked shameful.

Suddenly a bright red flame surrounded Jafar and he vanished, leaving me speechless on the bed.


	5. Best Friends (Un-)Forever

I had to come to school in a wheelchair the next day.

For some reason though, practically everyone seemed to be gossiping about "The Girl Who Crashed Her Ferrari". I didn't even have a car!

Of course, I was still furious about the fiasco yesterday. The only good thing about today was that I didn't really see Jafar, except at recess, where he kept sneaking glares at me. I was too weak to backfire.

My friends didn't play any ball games with me (not even Poison!) since I couldn't walk. To top it all off, I had to spend the whole hour of lunch in the sick bay, and my friends didn't even come in to ask if I was okay (even though they were allowed to). That's not really the kind of school day (or friends) you want, is it?

* * *

I was moving my wheelchair to get home when I caught sight of Ariel walking beside me. Usually I would say, "Hi!" to her but since she hadn't bothered to come into the sick bay at lunch, I just glared at her.

"Amirah? Are you alright?" she chirped, stroking my black curls.

I pushed away her wretched hand, suprising her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a (fake) concerned voice.

I felt like punching my BFF, but I couldn't risk breaking my arm a second time (which had already been broken as a result of my recent car crash).

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Ariel, since you are my number 1 best friend, shouldn't you have gone to the sick bay to greet me or something! As a result of your deliberate carelessness-"

"No, it WASN'T deliberate!" Ariel protested, but I just ignored her and continued what I was saying.

"-I had to spend the most BORING lunch in the sick bay! _Wow_, you're a _great_ friend, ARIEL!" Now I was practically yelling. People were staring at us strangely, as if to say, "Wha?"

Ariel folded her arms with a furious look. "Well FINE! If you want our friendship this way, I guess I'm going to find a new BFF right now!" she shouted, before turning away and tearing down the road.

I was just as angry at her as she was with me, but I couldn't help feeling angry at myself, too. It wasn't right to shout at your BFF just because she hadn't visited you when you were injured and really bored.

"I'm sorry, Ariel," I muttered, warm tears running down my eyes.

* * *

I wiped away the tear on my cheek, before I sat down, making ugly faces at my Math homework.

I sat there staring at it for 2 minutes before I deliberately stood up and limped outside for some fresh air. Inside my house (yes, my very own house), it was _boiling_.

Ariel's house was just next door, but I wasn't in the mood for anymore fights (or conversations), since I was too stressed out.

I caught sight of Ariel in her light pink dress. I looked at her, hoping to get her attention but she only glanced at me for a nanosecond, before she ran off.

A few minutes later I saw Ariel opening her front door, scowling. Then she faced me.

"What's your problem?!" she growled. She was back in her home clothes, the usual purple shirt and emerald green pants.

I put on my most pitiful look. "Nothing," I sighed.

Ariel wasn't impressed. "Amirah, we stopped being BFFs a couple of hours of hours ago, _remember_?" She narrowed her eyes into a look of suspicion.

I threw to her a pair of matching light pink stilettos that she had asked me for a few days ago. She caught them easily, gaping.

"A-Amirah?!" she said. "You still remembered?"

"Yes." I smiled. "But now I have to go." I was about to run off, but Ariel caught my arm.

"Thanks." She smiled back, let go of my arm and ran into her house.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Had Ariel actually become my BFF again? Wow. That must save a TONNE of sorry cards and gifts.


	6. He's (Not) My Partner At The Prom

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday's been the WEIRDEST day of my life! First Ariel stops being BFFs with me, and then the next minute (actually it was two hours), she comes running back to me! I can't believe it!  
_

_BTW, I STILL hate Jafar. He's been shooting me murderous glares since this morning! How can I stop him?  
_

_Love, Am  
_

_PS: I STILL haven't found that dress! What'll I do, buy a new one? That one cost me, like, $200! Or should I beg all the girls of Disney High for their spare dresses? :(  
_

I stopped writing.

"That's stupid," I muttered. How was I supposed to beg to the other girls for spare semi-formal dresses? Especially Ariel? They'd think I was nuts._  
_Even the "buy a new one" plan was stupid, because what if I found the dress lying on the ground while I was carrying my newly bought duplicate into the closet? I would waste quite a fortune.

_Don't worry_, I assured myself. _You still have, like, two weeks to find the dress_.

But deep, deep inside I wasn't so sure.

* * *

I've got some lucky news! Hercules, one of the hottest guys at Disney High, actually asked me to be his date at the prom and I was like, "YEEEEEESSSSS!" inside my mind. But all I actually said to him was, "Okay. Sure."

I caught sight of him walking down the hall after school. I said, "Hi!" to him, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention. He was waving to something (or someone!) else, but I didn't see who because he was too fast.

"Oh! Hi Amirah, I thought you had swimming lessons," he said to me, startled.

"No, my _swimming lessons_ are on Monday," I said calmly, but inside I was starting to boil. What if I was being betrayed again? What if Hercules was dating another girl?

Hercules' jaw dropped open. "Uh, okay. Sorry, I gotta get to the gym," he replied hurriedly. Then he picked up his duffle bag and dashed off, leaving me a suspicion that he _actually _dated someone else.

* * *

"Hey amirah. Come over 2 my house 6."

I texted him back excitedly.

"ok. Actually, i was just wondring, do you want to finish our History project there? It's due next friday."

A text from him came back.

"Sure."

I got changed from my red top and denim jeans to a white sleeveless top and a light blue skirt. I wasn't really that comfy in denim.

It was 4 o'clock, so I had to wait a dreadful two hours until I could finally walk to Hercules' place.

* * *

It was getting very chilly.

_Crud!_ I thought. _I should've brought a jacket with me._

I began to shiver in my not-very-warm clothes.

My senses began to tingle. Was there someone behind me?

I whipped around to find a man staring hungrily at me.

"Hey babe," he said casually, grabbing my arm. "Wanna date?"

My eyes narrowed. "No! And don't call me 'babe', you perv!"

The man pulled me closer to him. "Don't be so tough. I thought girls were naive creatures who could be easily hypnotized by a man."

Now he had really done it. I kicked him on his shins, hard. (I can still use my legs to defend myself.)

He stumbled back and glared at me.

I smirked at him. "Still think all girls are 'naive creatures'?"

He groaned, struggling to hold up his knee. "No."

That was a satisfying answer. I turned around and continued to walk.

* * *

When I arrived at Hercules' house, I knocked on the door gently.

There was no answer.

I knocked again, only a bit harder. Still no answer.

I knocked again and again, using a bit more pressure each time.

Finally, I got so tired of knocking that I decided to try opening the door myself.

Surprisingly, the doorknob turned easily. I pushed it and walked inside.

I heard muffled whispers from somewhere. Was it ghosts?

_Oh, shut up. Ghosts aren't real_, my self-conscious told me.

I explored the house quietly.

I hoped Hercules didn't pass out from something.

My final place to search in was Hercules' room.

For some reason, the closer I got to it, the louder the whispers became.

My walking speed got faster.

When I entered the room, I screamed.

Hercules was kissing another girl.

* * *

"You-you," I spluttered. I was very tempted to say the 'B' word to him, but I just left that idea alone.

"-idiot!"

Hercules looked at me desperately. "A-Amirah, n-no, it's not what you think-"

I glared at him. "YES IT IS! You're nothing but an idiot to me now! An idiot who breaks hearts of innocent girls by flirting to them and then _lying to them_ so you can spend time with your other good-for-nothing girlfriend!" The words came out of my mouth so quickly that I barely had time to think about whether I should've said them or not.

I gasped for air and took a proper look at Hercules' girlfriend and immediately regretted insulting her. She actually looked pretty perfect for Hercules. She was wearing an immaculate purple gown that matched her eyes and her dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail.

I glanced at her face. _Wait_. I'd recognise that face anywhere! She was a student named-

"_Meg?_" I asked.

She glared at me. "Yes, that's right, you bully. I can't believe you said those nasty things to me. I mean, I'm not 'good for nothing'. No one is!"

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized.

Meg's glare hardened. "You should be. Now, tell me, what's the rush to interrupt our kiss?"

My gaze fell to the floor. "Her... Hercules invited me over to his house," I explained.

Meg picked up my chin and slapped me on the face, hard. "Liar!"

"But it's true!" I protested, pulling her hand off me. "This morning Herc came over to me and asked me to the prom! Then after school, he asked me to go to his house!" I looked at my former crush pleadingly for support.

Before Meg could slap me again, he said, "Unfortunately, Meg, it's true. It's just, well, I get bored with only one girlfriend at times."

Meg slapped him but afterwards she forgave him and he promised not to flirt with any other girls.

She also turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for slapping you when you were innocent," she said. "It's just, well, nowadays, I get overprotective of my boyfriend. Can we still be friends?"

I said, "Yes. I'm sorry for insulting your boyfriend and you."

"That's alright. I'll tell him you said sorry."

I knew that Meg and I were newly made friends, but still, I was sad that I hadn't found the perfect partner to escort me to the prom.

Shoot.


End file.
